This invention concerns a device for bipolar high-frequency coagulation of biological tissue accomplished between two contact faces of a coagulating instrument which are connected to the output of a controllable high-frequency generator.
Such devices have been previously known in surgery, for instance, in bipolar coagulation pincers. However, due to uneven current densities at varying contact conditions and because the high-frequency supply does not vary in response to the tissue temperature which has already been reached, burns occur easily with the prior devices. This is because a very high temperature may occur on one of the two pincer tips although the other pincer tip may still be relatively cool.